cerverfandomcom-20200213-history
Vault 0
Vault 0, (or just The Vault) is a bunker located in Greatsword Farms. It's name and overall design is a homage to the Fallout series. The Vault is a territory that falls under the ownership of The Fleet, as it was designed to be the Fleet's Underground Chapter. Therefore, one must be in The Fleet to obtain the Fleet password and gain entrance. Vault 0's design and planning falls under Eagle's responsibilities, though he gets help from many generous Fleet members. While Eagle oversees all Fleet Chapters, PezXCore is the Chapter Leader of the Vault as well, as Vault 0 is located in his town, Greatsword. Appearance The exterior of Vault 0 is mainly obsidian and bedrock obtained from quests. Surrounding the Vault is a moat that is only two layers water, one layer ladders, and then a long drop, usually sending the victim to death. On top of the Vault is a sniper nest esque area to fight off mobs and intruders with bow and arrows. On the back of the Vault is the Vault 0 Chapter Flag, which is orange and white. The interior has a central area that branches off to the left and right, to the Armory and Mess Hall, respectively. Going forward from the entrance leads to another branching area that again, goes to the left and right, to the Farm and Mob Rooms, respectively. If one goes down the hatches in the first area, they will reach the housing units, which is where all Vault 0 houses are located, along with a market. Rooms Armory The Armory, as its name implies, houses all sorts of weapons, armor, and ammo. Eagle encourages Fleet members to both take and give to the Armory, free of charge. The Armory contains tons of swords, axes, bows, arrows, chestplates, leggings, boots, helmets, flint and tinder, and even TNT. The normal standard for the Armory is iron equipment, though wooden, leather, gold, chainmail and diamond are also accepted, though any inferior equipment will be taken out and replaced with superior equipment. Mess Hall The Mess Hall is where Fleet members can go to give and take any sorts of food items. Each food item has two doublechests for putting food into, and if food is given while both chests are full, the food is taken to a restocking room under the Mess Hall, through a painting door. In the center of the Mess Hall is a large dining table, and in the far left corner is a crafting table and about eight furnaces with a coal/charcoal chest to cook items. The Mess Hall contains large amounts of fish, pork, apples, golden apples, mushroom stews, both mushroom types, bowls, cake, milk, cocoa beans, eggs, sugar, cookies, bread, and wheat. Mob Rooms In the second area are the Mob Rooms. Currently there is only a friendly mob room, but eventually, one will be able to walk through the friendly room to reach the hostile room, containing hostile mobs for training. In the friendly mob room are pigs, cows, chickens, and sheep. Category:Town Category:Post-reboot locations Category:Fleet